Maxx Powers
Maxx powers is the drummer for the destroyers and a main character in My little rockstar metal is magic. personality Bright, happy and the biggest bundle of fuzzy laughs you'll ever come across in your life second only to pinkie pie. Although he's 12 years old, his free spirit makes him act younger than he actually is which often annoys Zino Xeon who just wants some quiet time around the mansion. He talks with a manehatten style accent (like babs seed) dispite growing up in Marewaii (an in series paradory of hawaii). apperance Maxx is by far the most distinguishable out of his friends, with having long, fuzzy dirty blonde mane/tail (dirty as in the colour) he looks like he got straight out of bed and got straight into some mane gel and a hair dryer. His eyes are pretty loud and awake much like his personallity and his irisis are a sort of lilac-y purple colour. The only apparell he wears are some hawaiian style "voodoo" bracelets on his front left hoof. Although born a pegasus his horn grew when he was 6 years old making him an alicorn, however the horn is crooked and bent upwards from the middle, despite this he can still use magic just like any other unicorn. history Maxx Powers is the crazy, wild child in the house who never ever stops moving around. Aged only 12 years old he's the youngest member of the group being 4 years younger than Ruby and lightning plus 2-3 years younger than Zino and Rosie. Born in Manehatten june 21st 1999 he lived with his Father Mortar Bricks a construction manager and mother Daisy Fields a florist with a sucsessful buisness. He grew up with a perfectly normal lifestyle until his mother was tragically taken in a fire at the flower shop (however her remains were never found), this was bad news for his father as he didn't want to upset Maxx, who dosen't understand the meaning of life and death and that the dead don't wake up. So Morter made up the story that his mother was tired and went underground for a deep sleep for a few years. Fortunatly Maxx bought the story so eaisily, he thought that he could wake her up by bouncing on her grave like when he used to wake her up on sundays, fortunatley Morter told him that it was rude to do that and Maxx soon stopped. For the next year they'd visit her grave, Maxx would talk to her and Morter would pay his respects. One day when Maxx was 11 years old his Father told him that he was going to do a big project on the other side of equestria and that he'd have to leave him with his old family friends, the Black family. Maxx was slightly dissapointed of his father leaving him temporarily, but thrilled to see his "Uncle" Oragano and cousin Rosie. When they got to the mansion however, Morter was horrified to discover that the whole family had been wiped out in a freak accident and that only poor shy Rosie remained. Time for Morter was not on his side, so he kissed Maxx goodbye and ran to catch his train. custom drum kit "how the hay do you know which drum to hit?" Rainbow dash talking to Maxx about the kit. His custom drum kit affectionatly known by the the rest of the crew as "the titanic" for its sheer size and amount of drum parts. It takes a total of 1 hour to fully disassemmble and rebuild in spite of the size and weight however its much too big to be taken through teleportation so needs the assistance of residend post pony Ditzy 'Derpy' Doo and her friends at the post service to take each peice to the next venue (as it turns out its eaisier said than done). relationships Mortar Bricks- his fun loving father. Daisy Fields- his equally fun loving mother. Zino Xenon- his best buddy, despite his scary apperance. Ruby Rocks- really close friend, almost like an older sister to him. Lightning "strikes twice" Rocks- close friend, like an older brother to him. Rosie Black- Carer and really close friend Pinkie Pie- put it this way, they get on like a house on fire. Rainbow Dash- a friend who is often left in awe at his antics, describing him as "another pinkie pie" Fluttershy- although she occationally struggles to calm him down they get along well because of a love for all creatures great and small Rarity- While he dosen't really know her he does know her sister sweetie belle and the rest of the CMCs. Twilight- Maxx often turns to her for study books that help with his homework. Their relationship as friends is good, however Maxx's hyper speedy personality often get him in trouble with her and Spike, resulting in Spike having to clean up the mess aftarwards. Applejack- Maxx often helps around Sweet apple acres with big Macintosh's chores, which both are grateful for. powers and abilities Maxx is able to store and discharge vast amounts of static electricity, however much like Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie sense" nopony is sure when he'll go off. The effect of the discharge is similar to an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) disableing any electronics nearby and frazzling anypony who isnt under cover. Gallery Maxx EG.png|Maxx in his equestria girls form DaveyandMaxx.JPG Davey,Maxx,Rosie and Lightning.JPG DaveyMaxx.jpg Human Destroyers.jpg Chibi Destroyers.jpg trivia * he was inspired by ex-guns n' roses member steven adler who like Maxx is also a drummer. * He's named after Miles 'tails' prower from the soni the hedgehog series, their names also having similar double meanings. Maxx Powers= Maximum power. Miles Prower= miles per hour *his hyper personality and comic relief come from the following : pinkie pie, scooby doo, the annoying orange,......errrrr I'll think of more later. *Max is the only Alicorn who has his horn through a birth defect rather than being born with born with a horn/wings like most normal Alicorns. *Rumor has it that Maxx won 45 games of tic tac toe in a row against Sweetie Belle, who before then was considered the best player in ponyville. Category:Pony Category:Foals